


Hands

by turnonmyheels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's never had a girlfriend who didn't obsess about his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Sam's never had a girlfriend who didn't obsess about his hands. Annie always traced the lines on his palm, told him he had a long life line and that his love line was broken in three places. Sarah couldn't believe the size of them and instead of locking fingers when they held hands, she wrapped her tiny fingers and hands around his index and middle finger - like a baby holding onto an adult.

There were other girls between Sarah and Jess, but there hadn't been any hand holding, just finger fucking, tongue fucking, and well, fucking. Jess though, she's nearly as freakishly tall as he is. He keeps wanting to ask if her brother calls her "Gigantor" but the words always get lost between his head and his mouth.

Jess's obsession with his hands is different from the other girls. Her hands don't disappear in his and he doesn't think she's ever contemplated the art of palmistry. What she _does_ contemplate is how much of his hand he can get inside. She's sucked all four fingers until the skin wrinkles, she's taken three in her ass while he eats her out and fucks into her pussy with the other.

They don't always bother with foreplay, but when they do she wants the full treatment. Wants him to finger her one at a time, pinky, ring, middle, index, thumb. Then two at once, then three at once, then four. When she's good and worked up, riding out her third orgasm and he's got four fingers buried in her cunt she begs him to fill her ass.

It's awkward using both hands at once and trying to open the lube - so he takes the fingers out of her pussy, slick and almost dripping and works them into her ass, slides his other fingers in her cunt. He kneels on the floor staring up at her in awe as she rides out another orgasm then bows his head to lick her clit.

She arches up and chants him name "samsamsamsam" and her body spasms wildly around him. He licks steadily, twists his fingers to draw out her response and when she begs him, "more, Sam, more" he tucks his thumb under his fingers and tries to push the rest of the way in her cunt. Her body gives but not enough so he slides the other hand out of her ass and presses forward again.

Her face contorts and he almost stops the relentless forward press, but then her jaw drops and she goes slack. His hand slips into the widest part but he's bottomed out and there's no where else to go. He twists then, rubbing his knuckles across the g-spot and fucks in and out. "samsamsam" echoes in his ear and he bends his head and swipes his tongue across her clit, she's clenching and he knows she's about to come _again_.


End file.
